


Brian's cock

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: A very naughty, passionate story about meeting Brian May with a female fan.
Relationships: Brian May/You





	Brian's cock

**Author's Note:**

> Story about the deepest desire of a female fan who meets Brian May at a backstage of the Brixton Academy where Brian performed with his band in 1993

You were watching him during his performance at Brixton. He was incredible as always.  
You admired his blowing hair, stunningly beautiful face, skillful hands with visible veins and ,of course, his musicial genius. Your passion for this fascinating man was growing. When he mentioned about his flies during an interaction with the audience, you thought you’d burn with desire.  
It was only a joke, but your thoughts are focused only at his flies, espacially at something very special and exciting which is hidden underneath his pants.  
„Fuck…you make me very horny, man. You are an angel with devil’s sparks in your eyes…Because of you I’m constantly wet…I have to have you and I have to have your treasure under your pants. I can’t take it anymore!”…  
You couldn’t release from those full of desire thoughts…  
Your excitment is growing when you’re waiting for him at a backstage.  
You are only a fan, but you strongly believe, that tonight is your chance to meet him and to possesive him. It’s now or never. Here he is. The concert ended and Brian comes to the backstage. His face is red and sweaty from the effort. Slightly opened white shirt shows his tanned, sexy, glistening with sweat chest. How much you want to lick every drop of sweat from that gorgeous chest…your eyes go to his flies…Your deepest desire is to taste his incredible, exciting cock…you believe he is huge and very, very hard, ready for rough fucking…you want to feel him inside you pushing you hard and fast until you get your orgasm…  
Your lust can’t wait no longer.  
\- Sir, you were magnificent. The concert was simply fantastic, I’m impressed. Could we talk for a while, please? I’ll be honored  
You have chills with impression and you wait for his reaction impatiently.  
Brian is surprised. He smiles slightly and lovely at the same time. He decides to spent a moment with you. You are in cloud nine. You and Brian go to the room, where you both can be alone and where no one will disturb.   
\- So…I’m listening to you, honey. What do you want to tell me?  
Brian looks at you and waits for your reply. His gaze is full of sensuality, his eyes shines like diamonds, his half open mouth make your heart beating faster. He stands in front of you. Stunningly beautiful, heated, sweaty, simply gorgeous, in a full bloom of his masculity.  
You’re about to faint with impression. Your heart pounding like crazy, your hands trembling. You have chills all over your body…your legs are like jelly, but you come closer to him. You feel the warmth oozes from his body. Your trembling with desire hands rip off his shirt. You greedily start lick every drop of sweat from his divine chest. You lick and Kiss whole his chest like a crazy, wild animal. You just can’t get enough of that gorgeous body. You go lower and lick his flat tummy. The hair surrounded his belly drives you crazy with lust. You kneel under him and unzip with your teeth his flies. His beautiful cock is so close to you. You notice Brian’s impressive erection . Your passionate caresses made him very horny. You hear his heavy with desire breath. You take his cock in your hands,his cock is almost in your mouth, then suddenly…  
\- Stop it, please…I have a girlfriend. You shouldn’t come here and I shouldn’t be here with you. I made a mistake.  
Your head is turning when you hear these words from him. Your cheeks are red with shame, your hands are trembling, but this time not beacause of desire, but because of stress…tears come to your eyes, you start breathing hard…You get up from your kneels. You don’t have enough of courage to look at Brian’s eyes.  
\- of course, I see…I apologize, I won’t do this anymore, I swear.  
And you run in panic out of the room.  
You’re running quickly, far away from Brian. You want to forget about everything what happened in the room as soon as it’s possible.  
Tears are flowing from your eyes and your heart is almost pop ping out of your breast.  
You are running as fast as you can, but someone is much more faster than you.  
This is Brian. He reached you.  
\- Please, leave me alone, Sir. I apologized you for what I did in the room. Please let me go  
But Brian is not going to grant your request.  
He takes you by the arms and draws you strongly to him. He waits until you calm down breath. He embraces you strongly. His embrace is painful for you. You’re about to cry with emotions. Brian unexpectedly starts kiss you. His tongue breaks into your mouth and starts lick and suck your tongue. You surrender that passionate French kiss. One Brian’s hand squeezes your ass strongly. You have chills over your body as a reaction on his daring caress. Your pussy is getting wetter. Brian’s closeness next to you make you very horny. In addcition, you intentionally didn’t wore any undies under your dress. Brian’s other hand reach your swollen breasts and starts caress them with his long, slim fingers. You groan with huge pleasure. Your body flexes with excitment. Brian begins lick your breasts with his tongue. When he sucks your nipples, you howl with pleasure. You’re about to cum when Brian’s tongue licks and tease your cute nipples simultaneously. Brian slips down your dress. Now you are comletely naked. Brian’s hand touches your pussy…  
\- Your pussy is so wet and cute…  
He slides two fingers inside you…  
\- And it’s thight for me…  
You moan with ecstasy…  
Brian’s fingers caress your pussy and tease your G-spot.  
\- Lick me, Brian  
You whispered, barely alive with desire.  
You don’t have to repeat this twice to him.  
Brian kneels under you and slip his tongue inside your pussy, meanwhile his two fingers still fondle your clit. Your excitment is at apogeum. Sweet, warm liquids spills out of your pussy. Brian noticed it and he starts to lick them all. Your whole body flexes with ecstasy. When you’re so close to your orgasm, Brian break up the caresses, takes you in his arms and puts you on the ground.  
\- I need to be inside you  
He says to you with his voice heavy with desire  
\- Take me, Brian  
You moan.  
You part your legs wide. You rub your pussy to make him horny even more.  
-You’re so hot sweets, and your pussy is beautiful  
\- Brian, please fuck me, I’m yours  
His cock is in full erection, he is very huge and ready for hard, long fucking.  
Brian enters you violently, you scream with pleasure.  
Brian is a real stallion. He fucks you faster and harder until your orgasm…  
Brian and you cum at the same time.  
After climax you both rest in a close embrace.  
You can’t get enough of his divine body.  
Your hand goes to his cock, which is still in full readiness.  
\- Please, let me play with him, Sir  
Brian giggles.  
You are amazed with his size and bigness.  
You can’t resist and take him into your mouth. You suck him slowly and deep to bring Brian to multiple orgasm. Brian cum inside your throat.  
\- Your cum is delicious, Sir  
That’s the way Brian’s incredible cock is all for you.


End file.
